New words, acronyms, phrases, etc. are continuously emerging in lexicons of respective languages (spoken and written). Introduction of words, acronyms, phrases, etc. into lexicons is particularly prevalent in social networking applications, where users of such applications collectively introduce and use words, acronyms, phrases, etc. previously not part of any lexicon. In an example, the acronym “TTYL” is not found in a conventional English dictionary. Users of social networking applications, text messaging applications, and the like, however, often use this acronym, which has the meaning “talk to you later” in the English language; accordingly, “TTYL” is in the lexicon of English social networking users. Newly introduced words, acronyms, phrases, etc. can evolve differently for different contexts (e.g., amongst users of certain age groups, amongst users from certain locations, amongst users who speak different languages, etc.). Due to the rapid evolution of lexicons, it is difficult to identify newly introduced words, acronyms, phrases, and the like into a lexicon.